Fire Emblem: The Injustice Cabal REDUX
by Mattariago
Summary: My second attempt at the Injustice Cabal Story, very different. When the city seemed to be at it's safest, a new threat lurks in the shadows. A spin-off of the YPD.
1. Issue 1: Unlucky Laurent

This is my second attempt at writing The Injustice Cabal story. I didn't necessarily like the direction I was going the first time around. I do not own Fire Emblem.

 **The Justice Cabal Base, 10:47 P.M**

Crime was at an all-time low with the Justice Cabal watching over the city, and the citizens have never felt safer. The nightlife exploded and the repairs done to the city were ahead of schedule. In the Justice Cabal base, the members of the vigilante group were celebrating the anniversary of their victory against the Grimleal. Brady and Owain were against Severa and Kjelle in a game of pool, while Nah Yarne, and Lucina were playing a racing game. Laurent was in his lab, cooking up some new tech or something, he doesn't communicate much with the team. Inigo and Noire were on a mission in Plegia, keeping a far eye on Robin. Morgan was babysitting for Tiki and Priam's child, Banti. As far as Cynthia and Gerome go, they were on date at a nice restaurant and a movie. When Lucina found out about their relationship, she was a bit stingy towards them but she came around in the end.

Kjelle had just knocked another ball into a hole, then laughed. "Man, you guys suck, you should pick a different game."

Brady repeated her in a bitchy, high-pitched imitation and looked at Owain. "Your turn, dude."

"Okay." He said. He leaned over and took his time to aim. The pool cue was perfectly balanced. Owain heard a cough trying to get his attention, he looked at Brady, who was making a zero with his hand. Owain nodded. He went in for the hit when the lights began to flicker, eventually going out for good. When the lights returned to their normal states, the fire alarm went off. Lucina checked her communicator.

"Laurent, Where is the fire? … Laurent?" She gasped. "The lab!" The leader bolted towards the laboratory. The other heroes followed in case Laurent was in trouble.

By the time the group reached the door they could see blazing flames through the windows. "Brady, Kjelle, open the door! Watch out for back drafts." Lucina ordered. The lab doors slowly opened and a cloud of smoke forcefully pushed Nah off of her feet, luckily Yarne slid on his knees to catch her. Lucina barged through the doors into the wall of flames. "Laurent!" She shouted, inhaling excessive amounts of smoke while doing so. She felt drops of water on her head. 'The sprinkler system had turned on. Laurent won't survive much longer with all of this smoke and steam. I need to find him fast.' Lucina covered her mouth and delved deeper in the inferno.

With the evidence she saw, there had been an explosion of some kind. There was debris everywhere. She took a couple more steps until she heard a crack. She looked down and noticed Laurent's glasses were shattered. "Glasses? He must be close. She looked around and saw a body lying in some sort of liquid. She ran over to it and turned it around. It was Laurent, and he was bleeding heavily from the head and his arm and leg were severely burned. She tried to lift him up, but his foot was broken, twisted to the side. He screamed. It would surely give her nightmares, but she was willing to risk it.

On her way out, the air became denser. She began to slow down and hovel. Brady and Kjelle could barely hold the doors open as they began to slide shut. Suddenly, to claws stopped the doors from crushing their hands and pulled the doors back open. It was Yarne. "Get them, you two, they are straight ahead. He could see them through the smoke with his superior sight. Brady and Kjelle quickly found them in the flames, both unconscious. Brady lifted Lucina and Kjelle hoisted Laurent over her shoulder. They both managed to make it out unscathed. Lucina quickly regained consciousness, while Laurent didn't.

"Give him room!" She yelled. She put her fingers on his throat. Not breathing. She checked his chest for a heartbeat. Nothing. "Someone get the defibrillator, I'll try CPR!" Lucina ripped his shirt open, revealing more burns as Brady went to the med bay down the hall to get the machine. She pumped his chest three times. Nothing. Without a second thought she placed her mouth on his and forced air into his body. Nothing again. Rinse, wash, repeat, rinse, wash, repeat. Every time, more and more tears flooded her eyes. "Wake up! Wake up you son of a bitch!"

"I got it! Stand back!" Brady yelled as he primed the defibrillator. A high pitched whine came from the device. "Clear!" He placed the pads on his chest and… nothing not even a jolt. "What?!" Brady said in surprise. He decide to try again. "Clear!" Same thing as before. "Dammit!" Brady slammed his fist onto his chest as hard as he could. Laurent's eyes opened and with one strong cough, blood spewed out of his mouth. Lucina pulled his head closed to her chest.

"Thank the Gods that you are alive! Get the gurney and take him to the med bay now!" Lucina ordered. She felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone. It was Cynthia.

 **Ylisstol Theater**

"C'mon, C'mon, pick up sis…" Cynthia called on her phone. One ring, two, three.

" _Hey, Cynth, Not the best time right now._ " Lucina greeted.

"What happened, Lucina? My communicator went off, what's the emergency?" Cynthia demanded to know what happened. Gerome left the theater and followed Cynthia out of the building.

"Cynthia, what's going on?" He asked, watching her hand cover her mouth. She hung up the phone.

"Gerome, there was a fire in Laurent's lab… He was badly injured." She began to tear up. Gerome brought her close to his chest.

"If you want, we can go back and check up on him." He offered his thoughts. Cynthia sniffled and shook her head further into his chest.

"The others are with him. With Brady and his medical expertise, he will be better in no time. Besides, I'm better at the whole lifting spirits kind of thing." Cynthia smiled, face still buried.

"How about we sit down on a bench and sit quietly." Gerome suggested. Cynthia needed time to take this event in. She nodded her head and took her boyfriend's hand, leading him to the closest bench. He stopped in his tracks. Something was off. He looked around as if he felt like they were being watched. The plaza was crowded. Vendors were busy and no one looked suspicious enough to cause any sort of alarm. He shook his head. It was probably nothing.

 **Gregor's Bar**

The night was especially lively at the bar. A young man with bright blue hair and sunglasses walked in with a suitcase handcuffed to his wrist. Gregor was cleaning glasses and Nowi was doing her stand-up comic impressions, getting cheers from a very intoxicated crowd. The man walked up to the bar.

"What Gregor get for new face?" Gregor asked with a welcoming and warm grin.

"Water, and please…" The man held out his hand with a grin that only a mother could love. "Call me Gerome."

 **To Be Continued…**

Hey everyone, I hope you find this story more intriguing to read. ALSO, If anyone has and Villain OCs and would like to share their ideas, maybe we could work together.


	2. Issue 2: The Black Knight

I do not own Fire Emblem.

 **June 15, 2031, Legion Base**

Giant metal doors opened in the hanger area, an aerial craft glided in as infantry and medics kept a safe distance from the landing zone. The back of the jet dropped and Inigo, Kjelle, and Gerome, walked out with two girls, blankets over their shoulders. Gerome carried a small crate in his arms. The crowd surrounded the girls, giving assistance and checking their heath. Gerome spotted Laurent and took the crates with the tomes they found to him for analysis. Kjelle headed to her room for some well-needed sleep. Inigo stood laughing at the crowd's interest towards the newcomers until he heard someone yell his name.

"Sergeant Stills!" Inigo straightened his back, the hair on his neck did the same. He turned around stiffly and watched as an incredibly fit eighteen year old with blue hair, wearing a white tank-top as if he was just about to hit the gym as well as a red headband around his head, walked sternly towards Inigo. "Gerome informed bringing these two girls was your call. May I ask why?"

"Sir, they were experiments created from young girls to destroy us, but we stopped them before they could finish some kind of memory wipe on them. Leaving them in the ruins of a place not known to them would put them into the enemy's hands, or worse kill them. That wouldn't sit well with me." Inigo and his superior glared at each other. Inigo smiled and the teen patted his shoulder.

"Good call, take the blonde and put her into psych evaluation room one, I'll take the other." He smiled back. Inigo nodded. "Alright, pal, glad you made it back in one piece." The teen dismissed Inigo and walked towards the black-haired girl. She was surrounded by medics. "Alright, you vultures, she's all healthy, leave her be." He said as he waved them off.

"But sir! The psych evaluation?" One of the medics asked.

"I'll perform it, now get!" He said, whipping his thumb over his shoulder. With that, the group disbanded. "You alright?" The girl stood silent. She nodded. "Good." He pulled a nearby crate close to her and offered her a seat. She sat down. "Now I have to ask you a few questions and if you want to answer them, that's up to you. For example, my name is Banti. May I have yours?" He asked with a genuine smile.

She smiled back at him. "Morgan."

 **Tiki and Priam's Apartment, 11:00 PM**

Morgan woke up to a baby fussing about in her arms. She had taken a job of babysitting for Tiki and Priam. Mainly to keep an eye on their child, Banti. She heard a voice outside of the door. It was Tiki on the phone.

"Yeah, I love it… He's actually quiet…" Tiki unlocked the door and opened it. "Yeah… Listen, swing by for a weekend and say hello… your brother works you too hard… alright, I'll talk to you later… bye Say'ri." She hung up her phone. Priam entered the apartment and went straight for the beer in the fridge.

Priam popped the cap off of the bottle and took a sip. "Alright, Morgan, how was it?"

"Oh, he was fine. He slept for most of the time, a diaper change here and there." Morgan smiled. She handed the child off to his father,

"If only if he did the same for us." Priam lifted Banti up and cooed at him. The baby began to cry.

"Priam! What did you do?!" Tiki growled, gently taking her son into her arms. She began to rock him from left to right, humming the Hymn of Naga as a lullaby. Tiki slowly walked into the baby's bedroom and shut the door.

"How she put's that child to sleep, I'll never know. How much do we owe you?" Priam whipped out his wallet.

"First time is free, but the next time is ten an hour." Morgan declined the money. She felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that there were multiple alerts to leave for base. "Shit, I have to go, it's an emergency." Morgan began to grab her things.

"Is everything okay? I can drive you." Priam offered.

"NO, no, its fine I can get there from here." Morgan said, heading out the door. The door closed on Priam. He sighed, walked to his couch and took a seat. He grabbed the remote to the tv and began watching.

 **Morgan, fifteen minutes later**

"Almost there, just past this bridge." Morgan said to herself. After she was halfway across the bridge, she paused at the sound of whistling. It was the Hymn of Naga. It was distorted and haunting. Then an equally horrific voice called to her.

" **VALKYRIE!** " She turned around to find herself in the presence of a man in sleek, almost biological looking, black armor, his face concealed in a black helmet. A blue stone was embedded into the chest piece. The hilt of a sword was seen on his back. Morgan reached for the pistols, only to realize that she forgot her purse back at Priam and Tiki's apartment. " **My mission is clear, apprehend Valkyrie and bring her back… dead or alive.** "

Morgan followed her instinct… run. She attempted to make it to the other side of the bridge, but was stopped when the man's sword was lodged into the steel platform she was standing on. It had a silver blade and a gold hilt and its form was a mirror image of Ragnell. She turned around and saw the man in black walking towards her, and fast. " **Alondite, the blade wielded by the Black Knight years ago. It's glorious.** " Morgan attempted to move around it and make her escaped, but the adversary extended his arm towards the sword. Alondite emitted a forceful push that launched Morgan into a car door. She watched as the man in black armor pulled Alondite from the ground, then he pointed it at her. She couldn't move. The blade made a humming sound as it glowed blue. From what she knew, he was about to cut her and the car behind her in half from long distance, and there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes and waited for death.

" **I AM THE NEW BLACK KNI-!** " Before he could finish, Morgan heard tires screech and a large thud. She opened one eye to see the Black Knight on the ground a few yards away. Priam, Morgan's purse in hand, walked out of his car.

"Hey pal! I hope you have insurance!" He yelled. Priam tossed the purse to Morgan. "Help me fight this asshole, will you, Morgan?" Priam said.

'Fight him? Oh gods, he looked in my purse, didn't he? Whatever, I'll take what I can get.' Morgan nodded and took both pistols out of her purse. Priam helped her up. He opened the back door to his car and pulled Ragnell from the back seat. The Black Knight stood up and pointed Alondite at the two.

"Get ready, Morgan. Here he comes." He said, as they got ready to fight.

 **To Be Continued…**

Tada! Surprise Issue #2. I wonder who this new Black Knight is. Uh-oh, Morgan's identity was revealed to Priam. Make sure to review and I'll see you in Issue #3!


	3. Issue 3: Battle on the Bridge

I don't own Fire Emblem.

 **Ylisstol Bridge**

Priam flourished Ragnell and collided it with the Black Knight's Alondite. Priam wound up his mechanical arm and attempted to punch the knight, only to have the Knight do the same. The fists clanged together and began to grind with a high-pitched screech. The two were evenly matched. "A little help Morgan!"

"I'm on it!" She yelled. Morgan aimed her pistol at the Knight and fired a small fireball. Both men leapt back and looked at Morgan in awe. She fired two more times at the opponent, both fireballs dissipating on impact, knocking him back a little bit, but doing no damage.

The Knight looked back at Priam and circled the blade overhead and swung low at Priam's feet. Priam parried and pinned Alondite into the ground. "Hah!" Priam forced a laugh before the Knight back fisted his jaw. He spun around and landed on the sidewalk, Ragnell still stuck in the ground. Morgan fired shot after shot at the man closing in on her position. Nothing happened.

There was a series of honks from an oncoming car. The Knight sidestepped out of the way and slashed the tires, causing the vehicle to swerve out of control. It crashed through the railing of the bridge, only to be stopped by Priam's false arm, digging its fingers into the hood to keep the car on the bridge. As the Black Knight was distracted by the events transpiring, Morgan put her pistols together side by side and input a code on a holographic panel.

The barrels magnetically connected and transformed the pistols into a double-barrel shotgun. She aimed at the blue gemstone in his chest. The knight turned to Morgan and protected the gemstone the best he could. Morgan lifted the gun higher and fired a non-lethal shot at his helmet. The helmet cracked as he crashed into a car.

"MORGAN! THE PASSENGERS!" Priam shouted. The man and woman in the front of the car he was holding back were barely conscious. Morgan hurried to the vehicle Priam was pinning down. She opened the driver door and pulled the man out first. He supported himself against the railing. Morgan then ran to the passenger side and helped the woman out. The man took the woman into his arms.

"Sir! I need you to take her to the end of the bridge to safety." Morgan ordered. The woman spoke.

"But my child! He's in the back!" Morgan looked through the window and saw a toddler strapped in a seat.

"I'm on it!" She climbed on top of the car and kicked the sunroof, cracking it. The car shook. She looked at Priam, who couldn't hold it in place much longer. She kicked the sunroof again and it shattered. She climbed through head first and unbuckled the car seat. The child was kicking and screaming at Morgan. He was scared. Morgan understood, she was too.

The Knight peeled his helmet off piece by piece. He used Alondite as support and lifted himself up. He began to drag his sword on the ground and slowly walked to Priam and Morgan. Morgan successfully pulled the child out of the car and coddled him to her chest. She began to turn around. "There, there, it will alright, everything will be just…" She froze at the sight of the Knight's face. His hair, blue and his ears, pointed. His blade raised into the air above Priam. A bandana covered his left eye. It was him. ' _Banti… How?_ '

"Die, Paradox!" The Knight brought Alondite down and cleaved Priam's false arm at the forearm. The car began to tip over the bridge. Morgan stood frozen in shock and the vehicle fell off of the bridge. With the child still in her arms, she fell as well.

"NOOOO!" Priam screamed, the parents of the child wept. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Priam yelled, heaving Ragnell with only his one arm. The Knight struggled to parry his attacks with such adrenaline and anger guided strength. With each swing, Ragnell was engulfed more and more in blue flames. The knight performed a quick jab at Priam's ribs and brought him down to one knee for a small moment until Priam shot back up and headbutted the Knight in his nose.

"You killed her! WHY?!" Priam yelled, stabbing Ragnell at the Knight's chest. He dove out of the way. Ragnell became stuck in the railing. The knight stood up and gripped Priam's throat, lifting him up.

"She was a Paradox, and Paradoxes must be destroyed." The Knight explained. Over the Knight's shoulder, Priam noticed the couple Morgan had saved were running away from the fight… with their child in his mother's arms. Morgan had the child when she fell. Next thing he knew, a dart lodged into the knight's neck. He dropped Priam and turned around to find Morgan, her gun aimed at the gemstone. She fired a sonic blast that shattered it. He dropped to the ground, his armor ceased his movement. The knight eased into unconsciousness. Priam sat down against the railing.

"Whew… haven't fought like that in a couple of years." He said. He looked at the stub of an arm he had, wires and cords twisted out of it. He leaned his head back and sighed. "Tiki's going to kill me. That was her favorite arm." He chuckled lightly and glanced at Morgan, who was staring at the blacked out Knight.

"A craft is coming to pick us up and take us to base." Priam widen his eyes.

"Whoa! I'm not in this I just need to go back home." He said, using Ragnell, still stuck in the railing, to lift himself up to stand.

"That's fine… although, you want a new arm, right?" Morgan asked. A small aircraft swerved and softly landed on the bridge. Priam looked at her, then the ship, then his arm. He nodded. She began to drag the Knight by his arm to the craft. "Then get in." She smirked. Priam grabbed the other arm of the Knight and pulled with Morgan.

' _Priam? What did you get yourself into now?_ ' He asked himself.

 **To Be Continued…**

Sorry guys, this was a short one.


End file.
